Alyson Winchester: School Troubles & Epilogue
by WaywardDaughter18
Summary: Alyson can't seem to stay out of trouble- first she gets suspended from school, then she tries to run away, then she gets in trouble for her report card. This is an edit/re-write of the original story that had been posted and then taken down. With a new, added epilogue. Contains spanking; If You Don't Like It, Don't Read It. Same AU as The Adventures of Alyson Winchester.


****AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello Dear Readers! If this is your first time reading one of my fanfics, please check out my page for more stories with Alyson Winchester. The main story is called 'The Adventures of Alyson Winchester', and there is now a sequel called 'Winchester Interrupted: The Further Adventures of Alyson Winchester'. There are also several short stories about Aly at different ages.****

 ** **You know that excitement you get when you see that there's a new chapter published of your favorite fic? Writers feel that same happiness and excitement when they see that they've got reviews from readers. So please, think about leaving reviews and comments for your favorite fanfic writers, and appreciate what they do for you. They are taking time out of their busy lives to write and publish a fic for you to read, for free, out of their own love of the characters or the show/movie/book or just a love of writing. Give them some love back- it will encourage them. They deserve it, and they need it, and they will appreciate it.****

 **This is a re-write of this story, I edited it and changed some things. **This is for CathaWinchester and Ponygirlrunner25- Thank You for asking about the story and letting me know how much you enjoyed it. I hope you enjoy the re-write just as much. The Epilogue was suggested by** **EmilyAnnMcGarrett-Winchester.****

 **CONTENT WARNING: Aly gets spanked a couple of times in this story, and gets spanked with a hair brush 2 times.**

Aly: 10, Sam: 18, Dean: 22

~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~

I sat in the chair in the front office, jiggling my leg anxiously. I watched as the receptionist answered phone calls and typed on her computer. The doorbell startled me. The receptionist pushed a button. "Yes?"

"I'm, uh, here for a meeting with the vice principal." I heard a deep voice say. Even over the intercom, I recognized it. Dean was here.

The receptionist pushed a button and I heard a buzz and a click.

"Come on in," she told him. The door opened and Dean walked up to the front desk. I watched him to see if he was angry. I was sitting off to the side in a little alcove, so he hadn't seen me yet.

"I'm here to see Mr. Weber, he called me?" Dean's voice was gruff.

"In reference to which student?"

"Alyson Winchester."

"You her father?" The receptionist looked up at him.

"Uh, no, her older brother. I have guardianship when our father is out of town."

"Need to see some ID."

Dean took out his wallet and handed her his driver's license. "There's a document on file for this," he said.

"That's fine, I just need to see some ID when I don't recognize the name. She's not someone who usually ends up in the office," She handed him back his license and he put it away.

"Sign in on the clipboard and put a visitor sticker on, please," She pointed at a clipboard on the desk. Dean bent over and signed in, then picked up a bright pink sticker that proclaimed "VISITOR of Pinetree Elementary" on it and put it on his jacket.

The receptionist pointed to the side. "Go ahead and sit down. I'll let him know you're here."

Dean walked towards me and saw me. I could tell by the set of his jaw that he was angry. He sat down next to me.

"Hi Dean," I ventured.

He turned to me. "Cheating, Alyson? Really?" he glared at me. His voice was deep with anger.

"I didn't!" I said, and it came out as a whine, because I was scared.

"Oh, so now you're going to start lying too?"

"I'm not ly-"

The receptionist interrupted. "You can go back now."

Dean stood up.

"Um, both of us?" I asked.

Mr. Weber stood at the end of the hallway that led back to the rooms in the office. "Yes, both of you." he said.

I stood up. Dean motioned for me to go in front of him, so I did.

We walked into the office and Mr. Weber sat behind his desk. I sat in a chair in front of the desk and Dean sat next to me.

"Well, Mr. Winchester, for all intents and purposes, your daughter is an excellent student-" Mr .Weber started to say.

"My sister," Dean interrupted.

"I'm sorry?" Mr. Weber looked confused.

"Aly is my sister. Our father is out of town on a, uh, business trip. I have guardianship for things like this," Dean explained.

"Oh, I see," Mr. Weber steepled his hands together. "As I was saying, Alyson is an excellent student; her work is exemplary, and so is her behavior, that's why this current—situation-is so troubling."

 _"Current situation?"_ Dean asked, leaning forward slightly.

"Yes, she was caught cheating on a test, and when she was confronted, she raised her voice at the teacher and another student and hit the other student."

Dean turned to me. "Really, Alyson? _Really?"_ he asked angrily.

"We like to learn about incidents like this from every angle, so why don't we hear from her. Alyson, would you like to explain what happened in your own words?" Mr. Weber looked at me. He put his hands on the desk.

"No," I said.

Mr. Weber and Dean exchanged a glance. "Why not, Alyson," Mr. Weber said evenly.

"Because you're not going to believe me," I said, looking down at my lap.

"Why do you think that?" Mr. Weber asked.

I knitted my fingers together. "Because it was Haley O' Conner," I said. " She made it look like it was me because she doesn't like me."

"You must be mistaken," Mr. Weber said. "Haley is the president of our "Friends, Not Bullies" club. She likes everyone."

I sighed. How could I explain to him what went on away from the teachers, in the lunch room and the hallways and the bathroom? We hadn't lived here for very long, and Haley hadn't liked me from day one. Her mother was president of the PTA and her family was rich. She loved to brag about her new clothes and everything her parents were always buying her. I was a new kid who had no mother, a father who wasn't there a lot, who wore secondhand clothes and carried a book around instead of the latest electronic toy.

"You think that, but that's not actually the way it really is," I explained. "She's actually pretty mean sometimes."

"Do you have any proof of this?" Mr. Weber leaned forward, and I could tell by his eyes that he didn't like the way the conversation was going.

I thought about the things she had said to me in the past.

She had made comments about my clothing being worn looking, about me wearing my brother's oversized hoodie to school, even though I wore it as more of a security-blanket type of thing rather than because I needed it. She had made comments about how I didn't know how to fix my hair because I didn't have a mother, and pretty much said that I was an ugly gross tomboy because I lived in a houseful of men. She and her mother were best friends, and she looked down on everyone who didn't have two parents. I felt embarrassed when she said these things, because the other kids had laughed, and it had hurt my feelings. I had never told anyone because I was ashamed. I _was_ a tomboy, and I _did_ live in a house full of men, and I _didn't_ have a mother. So I guess that all the other stuff she said about me must be true too.

There was no way I could tell any of this to Mr. Weber or to my brother. I doubted they would understand.

I swallowed hard and said in a small voice, "No."

Dean stared at me for a long moment, giving me his best Winchester Glare. Then he looked at Mr. Weber. "I'd like to know what happened, please." his voice was terse.

"The class was taking their end of semester test, which is a comprehensive test on everything they've learned in the quarter. It will count for a large portion of their grade. Alyson was one of the first people finished, but her teacher tells me that that's not unusual. Alyson is one of her best students and usually finishes assignments and tests before the rest of the class. However, right before the testing period was finished, Haley alerted the teacher that Alyson had cheated. The answer key to the test was found sticking out of Alyson's binder." Mr. Weber watched Dean as he talked.

"I don't know how she did that, but Haley put it in my binder! She sits behind me!" I protested.

"Alyson-" Mr. Weber started, leaning forward.

"You said yourself I'm a great student, why would I cheat?" I was getting angry. "I don't need to cheat, _ever_ , because I _always_ study and I _always_ do my homework!" My voice had risen until I was shouting.

"Alyson! Do _NOT_ yell at Mr. Weber!" Dean said sternly. He looked at Mr. Weber. "I'm sorry, sir. Please continue," he glared at me again.

"When the teacher confronted Alyson-"

"In front of the _whole class!"_ I protested. "Everyone was staring at me!" A bunch of the kids had said "Ooooh, she's in trooouble!" and laughed.

 _"Alyson,"_ Dean growled at me. "Do _not_ interrupt Mr. Weber again." His voice sounded almost exactly like Daddy's did when he was angry.

"Alyson raised her voice at the teacher. Haley started to explain that she had seen Alyson using the answer key, and Alyson struck Haley."

"I swung my hand and barely hit her shoulder. She made a _huge_ deal about it." I was indignant- Haley had been _very_ melodramatic about the whole thing.

"Unfortunately when a student cheats on an end of semester test like this one, the student will be given a zero for the test and that will affect this quarter's grade. We...are also recommending a two day suspension."

"WHAT?" I felt betrayed. My teacher hadn't said anything about that!

"For cheating on a test? That's not fair!" I protested. "And I actually didn't even cheat, so it's _doubly_ not fair!"

"The suspension is for hitting," Mr. Weber explained. "We have a zero tolerance policy for physical altercations."

I felt tears come to my eyes. Grownups didn't know what Haley could be like when they weren't there.

"I _said_ I was sorry for hitting her, and I _am."_ I said. "I'm sorry I lost my temper and yelled. But I _didn't_ cheat! _Please_ believe me!" The tears started to spill over and I hastily wiped my face, embarrassed to cry in front of them.

"You know what?" I said, looking back and forth from my brother to Mr. Weber. "Here's a way to check if I cheated. The math section with the fractions, I was having trouble with them and I _know_ I got a couple problems wrong because I can't do fractions that good. Check and see if I got them right or wrong."

"How is that going to prove if you cheated or not?" Dean asked me.

"Well why would I have wrong answers if I cheated? That's the point of cheating, isn't it, to get everything right?"

"The point is to throw in a couple of wrong answers here and there to make it not perfect," Dean told me, "That's what kids usually do."

Mr. Weber cleared his throat.

"Well I wouldn't _know_ that because I've never _cheated!"_ I said hotly.

"The suspension will start tomorrow. She will also have to make up the work that is missed during those 2 days."

"All right," Dean said, leaning forward. "Do I need to sign any paperwork?"

"Yes, I have the documents right here," said Mr. Weber. Dean stood up and took the pen he was offered. He leaned over and signed both, and then stood up. Mr. Weber stood up and they shook hands, and then I followed Dean out to the lobby. He signed me out and we left the building.

"Dean-" I started, as we stepped off the curb.

He spun around and leaned down so that his face was right in mine. _"Not._ _Another. Word."_ he said in clipped tones. His eyes were like green ice. "I am _so angry_ with you right now I can barely see straight," he straightened and started walking.

"Um, maybe you shouldn't be driving then," I said hesitantly.

He stopped and grabbed my arm. "Do I need to spank you right here?" he gritted out. "Don't you start sassing me!"

"I wasn't sassing you~" I said, feeling tears of frustration come to my eyes.

"Alyson, shut it," he snapped. I got into the back seat of the Impala, trying not to cry.

When we got home, we saw that Sam had just gotten home from school. He turned as we came in. "Why is Aly home, is everything okay?" Sam's face was concerned. "Is she sick?"

"No," Dean said shortly. "She's on a 2 day suspension for cheating on a test and hitting another student."

 _"Aly?_ " Sam looked at me curiously. "What the _heck?"_

"I didn't cheat, Sam, _honest!"_ I said, appealing to him because he and I were close. I hoped that he would believe me.

"Aly, I know you're in trouble with Dean and he's going to deal with your punishment, but if you _did_ cheat on that test, you're going to have to answer to me too. You _know_ better than that and you're too smart to need to do something like that," Sam told me sternly.

"I DIDN'T CHEAT!" I said loudly.

Dean came over to me quickly, and landed 3 hard swats on my bottom. "Listen up, little girl. You had better be on your _best_ behavior right now, that means _no_ sassing, _no_ yelling, _no_ eye rolling, _nothing_. You're _already_ going to be getting an ass-blistering of epic proportions and if you step one toe out of line, I mean it, you won't sit for a month. Got it?" He glared at me and his eyes were intense.

"Yes sir," I said quickly.

He spanked me again. "Go to your room. I still need time to cool off," he turned away from me.

I went to my room and sat down on my bed and hugged my pillow. It hurt my feelings that no one would believe that I hadn't cheated. I could hear my brothers talking in the living room, and every once in a while Dean's voice would get loud. It made me nervous. He had said I was "going to be getting an ass-blistering of epic proportions" but I had no idea what that meant.

There was a quiet knock on my door and Sam came in. He leaned against my dresser and crossed his arms.

"Okay, Alyson," he said. "Tell me."

So I told Sam what had happened, and I told him how Haley really was, and I told him how humiliated I had been when the teacher had confronted me in front of the class. I knew he would understand, because he had been through some bullying when he was younger.

"Do you believe me?" I asked, wiping my face with my sleeve. I had started crying right after I had started talking to him.

Sam pressed his lips together and exhaled heavily. "Yeah, I do," he said. "I don't think you cheated, but you're still in trouble for losing your shit with the teacher and hitting that girl. _And_ getting suspended. You're lucky Dad's not here right now, although I'm sure when he gets back you're going to get walloped all over again."

"Oh no," I said, remembering the rule about 'If you get in trouble at school, you also get in trouble at home.'

"Can't we just... not tell Dad?" I asked him.

"About a suspension? Hell no, that's serious and he'd wear our asses out too for not telling him," Sam shook his head emphatically.

Dean walked into the room then and stood at the foot of my bed.

"I've decided on your punishment," he put his hands on his hips.

"Dean, hold on," Sam said, "I really don't think Aly cheated. I don't think she's lying about that."

"Sam, don't take up for her just to try and talk me out of this," Dean said.

"I'm _not_ , Dean. She's _not_ lying about it, I can tell. You're too pissed off right now to notice."

"Fine," Dean said shortly, "I'm calling Dad to let him know, and talk to him."

My stomach did a flip. "You're going to call Dad? Dean, no-"

"Are you suggesting we keep this from him?" Dean frowned at me.

"Well, no, I mean, but I just...he's going to be really angry at me," and the thought of having him yell at me and having the threat of _his_ impending punishment, whatever it might be, looming over my head until he came back, was not something I wanted to think about. "Can't you wait until he comes back to tell him?"

"No, Alyson, I _can't_. Because a school suspension is a _really_ serious thing, especially for us. What happened to staying off the radar? You getting suspended has definitely put you on the school's radar, and what if they decide to start looking into other things? Like our family?"

I swallowed. "I'm sorry, Dean, I wasn't even thinking about that-"

"That's right, you weren't thinking. That's your excuse for _everything_ these days, you don't _think_ , you just do. That's got to stop. You're not a little kid anymore who has no impulse control. Start taking some responsibility," he lectured sternly.

What he said hurt my feelings a lot. I buried my head in my pillow and started crying.

I heard Sam say, "Dean, that was a little harsh, don't you think?"

"Sometimes the truth hurts," Dean retorted.

I felt Sam's hand on my arm and jerked away.

"Just go away," I said. "I want to be alone right now."

Sam sighed and then I heard my door close. I curled up around my pillow and cried.

Sam made spaghetti with meat sauce for dinner, but I could barely eat anything because my stomach was all twisted from nervousness. Dean ate silently, not looking at me. I stared at the table the whole time and fiddled with my fork.

"I'm not hungry," I announced. "I'm going to go to my room." I stood and took my plate to the trash and scraped the food in, then put my plate in the sink.

As I walked by the table, Sam caught my hand. I stopped and looked at him. He squeezed my hand and gave me a little smile. It didn't make me feel any better. I changed into my pajamas and went to brush my teeth.

A while later Dean came in to my room. He stood in front of my bed and folded his arms.

"You're grounded to your room for the next 2 days," he told me. "No t.v., early bedtime, and I'm going to give you a bedtime spanking for the next 3 nights, and tonight, you're getting the hairbrush as well. Go get ready for bed now."

"Uh, I did get ready," I told him. "Th- the hairbrush?" I swallowed anxiously.

The hairbrush was an old, big wooden hairbrush that was usually reserved for more serious punishments, and I would get a couple of swats added on to the end of a spanking. Last year, I had gone through a phase where I lied a lot and Dad had made a rule that when I lied I was to get the same number of swats as my age. Getting spankings of 9 swats with the hairbrush had cured me of lying, and I hated the brush.

"All right then," Dean sat down on the edge of my bed. "Let's go," he said firmly, patting his thigh twice.

I got up and went over to him, laying myself over his lap, tears filling my eyes already. He put his hand on my lower back to hold me in place, and then the spanking started.

Dean wasn't one for lecturing during a spanking. He usually did all the yelling and/or lecturing before hand, and just concentrated on the perfect placement of swats. Since I knew why I was being spanked, there was no lecture or scolding this time. The times he had spanked me in the past were usually quick and hard, bringing me to tears in short order.

This spanking was hard but it was not quick. Dean's hand came down again and again, and in no time at all I was squirming and crying. His hard palm roasted my butt and the tops of my thighs.

"Dean, I'm s-sorry," I sobbed, "I won't ever do anything like that ever again."

"You'd better not," he growled. "I don't ever want to hear of you getting in trouble like this again, little girl," He paused, and then let go of me.

"Stand up," he said.

I stood up and wiped my eyes, sniffling, wondering why he'd had me stand.

"Go get the hairbrush and bring it to me," he said.

"Wh-what?" I asked, confused. He pointed, and I turned. The hairbrush was sitting on my dresser. He must have brought it into my room earlier.

"Dean, please-" I started to plead.

"Bring me the hairbrush," he said implacably.

I sniffled again and turned, walking slowly over to the dresser. I picked up the hated brush and stood there looking at it. Then I looked over at him.

"Well?" he raised his eyebrows at me. "Don't just stand there, bring it here." He held his hand out. I remembered the spankings I had gotten from Daddy with the brush, for lying, and how much I had cried afterwards.

"Alyson," his voice was hard now, "Get over here. You have until the count of three. One..."

I hurried over and placed the brush into his open hand. He put it on the bed next to him, and then, looking at me, he said, "Pants and underwear down and get over my lap."

"Wh-what?" I was confused again- normally he and Daddy pulled my pants down and just turned me over their laps themselves.

"You heard me," he said sternly. "Let's go."

I took a deep breath and slowly pulled my pajama shorts down, and then my panties, to right under my bottom.

"Quit stalling," he said, and he laid a resounding swat on my sore butt. I whined wordlessly, and then I laid myself back over his lap.

"H-how many, Dean?" I asked, turning my head back to look at him.

"As many as it takes, Alyson," he replied, pulling my clothes down to my knees.

"Wh-what? No!" I cried out, and I tried to push myself up and off of his lap. I had been expecting him to say 10, and that was going to be it.

"No?" he said harshly. "No? You're in deep shit right now. This is serious. And you have to learn to deal with the consequences of your actions. And this is the consequence."

"I s-said I was s-sorry!" I protested, and he pushed me back down and a second later the hard wood of the brush smacked my rear end.

I wailed and burst into tears, struggling and kicking as he brought the brush down on my bare bottom over and over. I tried to keep count, but I couldn't pay attention. It felt like I was there for hours over his knees, but I know I wasn't actually. When you're getting a spanking like that it does seem to go on forever.

I finally felt him lean over as he put the brush down. He let me go, and helped me stand up. I stood in front of him, bawling and trying to wipe my streaming eyes.

"You're in bed for the night," he said in a hard voice. He leaned forward and picked up my pajama bottoms and underpants that had gotten kicked off, and handed them to me. Then he stood up, taking the hairbrush, and walked out of the room without looking at me.

I flopped down onto the bed and kept crying. Normally Dean would hold me after a spanking and comfort me, but I guess he was still too upset with me. Or else what I had done was so awful that I didn't deserve to be comforted. That hurt my heart, almost as much as my butt was stinging. After a few minutes I put on my clothes, crawled under the covers and cried myself to sleep.

~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~

"Aly." I heard Sam say quietly. I rolled over and sat up, blinking at him. He was standing by the bed holding a tray.

"Morning. I made you some breakfast," he said. He sat down on the edge of the bed and put the tray on my lap. There was a plate with scrambled eggs and toast and a glass of orange juice on the tray.

My eyes filled with tears and I looked at him. "Thanks, Sammy," I said. He ruffled my hair and smiled at me, but he looked a little sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You're upset, I can tell. Your eyes." I explained.

Sam chuckled. "You are still so damn perceptive," he said. "Well, I happen to think that Dean was a little too hard on you...but that's just my opinion, and what do I know? I'm not the one who's in charge around here," he sounded a little bitter. "Hearing you crying last night just made me remember times when I was a kid and Dad had blistered my butt and I was feeling all misunderstood and angsty. I know now that I deserved what I got, and God knows that I butted heads with Dad enough when I was younger, but when you're a kid it leaves you feeling alone and unloved."

He exhaled. "Wow, I don't know where that came from," he leaned forward so that our foreheads were touching. He looked into my eyes."I just wanted to remind you that you are loved, by all of us, even when you get in trouble," he smiled at me.

"Thanks," I said gratefully. He sat up and said, "I've got to go to school. Dean's going to be home today."

"Do I really have to stay in here all day?" I asked."What if I have to pee?"

"I'm sure you'll be alllowed out for that," he said. He leaned over and hugged me and kissed my cheek. "Bye, Aly. I'll see you this afternoon."

"Bye, Sam," I said to him. I wasn't really hungry, but I ate the breakfast because Sam had taken the trouble to make it for me.

A short time later Dean came to the door of my room. "You can leave if you have to go to the bathroom," he said shortly.

"What do I do with this?" I held up the tray. He stalked over and picked it up and then turned abruptly.

"Dean-" I said.

He stopped walking. "What?"

"I'm sorry," I said. I waited for him to say something. "Are you- are you still mad?"

He turned suddenly. "Yes, Alyson, I am _still_ mad. You got suspended. _Suspended_ , Aly! For _hitting_ someone no less!"

"I said I was sorry," I quavered.

"And you can keep saying it 'til you're blue in the face. But that doesn't change what you did. And it doesn't change the fact that _I_ have to deal with it. I need a _fuckin'_ break. " He sighed angrily and stalked out of the room. My eyes filled with tears again.

A short time later I left my room to go to the bathroom. Dean was sitting on the sofa watching tv. He didn't say anything to me. I went back to my room and laid down on my stomach and tried to read.

In the afternoon, Dean came to my door again. "Come eat," he said shortly. I followed him out to the kitchen and gingerly sat down. He had made lunchmeat sandwiches for us. I ate quickly, keeping my eyes on the table again. Dean wasn't looking at me anyway.

After lunch I fell asleep on my bed for a while. Sam came into my room when he got home from school and chatted with me for a few minutes. I could tell he was trying to cheer me up.

After a quiet dinner, Sam told me that he was going out to meet some friends at the library to study. At 7 pm Dean came into my room again.

"Bedtime," he said shortly.

I swallowed uneasily. "Are you- are you going to spank me now?" I asked hesitantly. I wanted him to say something to me.

He walked over and sat down on my bed, then pulled me over his lap. I had changed into one of Sam's t-shirts earlier in the day; it came down past my knees.

Dean pushed the hem of the t-shirt up to the small of my back and then put his arm around my waist. In no time at all I was a sobbing mess with a stinging bottom. It didn't take much for me to start crying again, but that didn't seem to deter him though, he spanked me until my bottom felt like it was on fire.

Again, he lifted me up and set me on the bed, then got up without saying anything. I laid on my bed and cried. I wondered when Sam was coming home. I felt desolate, like no one loved me. I had gotten in big trouble and my brother was going to spank me again tomorrow night, and then when Dad go home I was in for another punishment. Maybe Dad was going to treat me the way that Dean was treating me. The thought of that made me start to cry harder. Daddy got mad at me and he spanked me and lectured me but he _always_ comforted me afterwards. It scared me to think he could act like Dean was acting. I kept thinking about all this until I was all jumbled up inside.

I decided that I was going to run away. I went out to the living room intending to say I was going to the bathroom, to see what Dean was doing. I heard the shower running. I hurried into my room and pulled on a pair of leggings, wincing as I pulled them up over my sore butt. I put on socks and shoes and then closed my door and hurried out to the kitchen. I quietly slipped out the kitchen door and started walking.

About 10 minutes later I realized this was a bad idea. Where was I going to go? I had no money, I hadn't brought food or anything. And if I went home now, I was going to be in even worse trouble.

I started to cry again, but I kept walking since I didn't know what to do. A couple cars drove by. I was sunk so deep in misery that I didn't hear the familiar engine sound of Sam's VW bug as it drove by me. A few moments later, a car pulled up beside me.

"Alyson?" I heard Sam say.

I froze.

"Alyson, what are you doing out here?"

I turned and looked at Sam. He was leaning over, looking at me through the passenger window.

"Get in the car," he said.

I walked over and opened the passenger door and got in.

"Aly, what the hell?" he asked with annoyance.

"Great, now you're mad at me too," I said.

"Why are you out at-" he looked at his watch, "9:23 at night when you're supposed to be grounded to your room?

"I—I was running away," I shrank down into the seat.

"Running away?" he said. " _Running away_? How could you think that this was a good idea, Alyson?"

"Dean hates me and all he's going to do is spank me until my butt falls off and then Daddy's going to come home and do the same thing and now you're mad at me too," I said quickly, starting to cry.

"Aly, you're not thinking straight," he said. "Once again, you're acting on impulse."

I didn't say anything, I just sobbed.

"And yeah, I am mad at you."

That just made me cry harder.

~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~

The look of shock on Dean's face would have been comical if I knew I wasn't already going to be in huge trouble. He was sitting on the sofa, feet up, with a bottle of beer in his hand. When I came trailing in behind Sam, he sat up and his mouth dropped open.

"What- the- hell-" he said tightly.

"She was running away," Sam said, slinging his bag onto the floor. He grabbed my wrist and walked us over to the armchair that was next to the sofa, and then sat down and pulled me down over his knees. I was too shocked to say anything. Sam is my friend and my comforter and he rarely spanks me, and it's usually only a swat or two.

He swatted my bottom several times and I burst into tears again. Even though I'm not a little kid anymore, his hand is still huge, and very hard, and it feels like it covers my whole butt when he spanks me.

He stood me up in front of him and took my arms. "How could you do something so stupid, Alyson. Stupid _and_ dangerous. I'm disappointed in you." His eyes bored into me intently.

I didn't think I could feel any worse than I already did, but that did it.

"Give her to me," I heard Dean say. Sam let go of me and turned me around and pushed me towards Dean, who was standing up. He walked over to me and took my arm, turning me and pushing me forward as he tucked me under his arm. His hand started to fall, peppering my bottom with stinging swats.

I wailed, looking down at the floor and watching the tears drip off of my face onto the rug as he spanked me.

I felt a little embarrassed that I was getting spanked in front of Sam but I guess it didn't really matter since he had just spanked me too.

My bottom was on fire again, and it felt like it was never going to stop hurting.

Dean finally stopped spanking me and turned me, leaning down into my face. "If you _ever_ pull a stupid stunt like that again I will paddle your ass with the hairbrush every night for a _week,_ " he said angrily. "Do I have to buy a lock for your bedroom door and lock you in your room?"

"No!" I said. He swatted me again. "OW! No, I swear, I won't do it again! I'm sorry!" I wailed, "Please don't hate me!"

"Go to your room," he said severely. "I'm going to be in to check on you shortly and you _better_ be in bed and asleep."

"Yes sir," I said, and I ran to my room.

I was swinging the door closed when I heard Sam say, "I _told_ you, Dean. I _told_ you it was too much. And _now_ look what happened. She tried to _run away_."

"I _know,_ Sam," Dean retorted angrily. "I don't want a repeat of what happened with you, I don't want another Flagstaff, but I just don't know what to do. I am so- so _done_ right now with this shit, taking care of things and being a parent. I need a _break_ from all this, I need to go out and hunt for a while. I wish Dad would hurry up and get the fuck home."

"Let me step up to the plate and take over for a while," Sam said.

"You gonna beat her ass tomorrow night like I told her?" Dean asked him. "You gotta follow through."

"Dean-"

"Yeah, I thought so. Sammy wants to be the _nice guy_ while _I'm_ the hardass. Maybe she'd listen better if you didn't act so soft with her and we were both on the same page."

"I _am_ on the same page as you. We just have different styles of doing things. We both have different relationships with her. Stop trying to do it all right now and back off a little so I can step in with some of it and you can take a break."

"I don't know Sam, I think that might just confuse things worse with her."

"Let's try it, huh? Stop being such a control freak for once."

"All right, fine, bitch."

"Jerk," Sam shot back, and I knew things were okay with them. I just wished they were okay with me and them. I heeled off my shoes and pulled off the leggings and got into bed.

A short time later, I heard my door creak open and footsteps came over to my bed. "I know you're awake," Dean said after a moment.

I opened my eyes and raised my head. "I can't sleep, I'm too upsetOW!" I cried out as he swatted my bottom. "What was that for?" I protested.

"I told you to be in bed and asleep," he growled.

"And I _just_ told you I'm _too upset_ to sleep!" I rolled over and sat up to try and remove the easy access to my bottom. "That's not fair!"

"Little girl, I don't want to hear you complain about fair right now."

"Why'd you even come in here? You just want to yell at me and spank me some more! That's all you do these days!" I rolled back over onto my stomach and pulled my covers down and the t-shirt up. I was suddenly angry.

"Go ahead, spank me again!"

I looked back at my rear end. My underwear had ridden up on one side, and the skin of my bottom was red.

I saw Dean looking down at me and he swallowed. He got a very upset look on his face. Then he turned and walked out of the room shutting the door very hard.

The next day was very much the same. It was Friday. Sam made me breakfast in the morning before he went to school. I slept for most of the morning. Dean made lunch and came and got me again like he had the day before. I looked up from my plate at one point and saw him looking at me like he wanted to say something, but he didn't speak.

When Sam came home from school I heard them talking in the living room for a while. Then Dean came to the door. He came in and closed the door and stood by my bed looking down at me.

"Sam's ordering pizza," he told me. "I'm going out tonight, so I'm going to give you your bedtime spanking now. I told Sam if he wants to let you come out of your room tonight, he can," he said gruffly.

He sat down on my bed and beckoned me with his hand.

"Come here," he said. I got up and slowly laid myself over his lap. My bottom was a little sore again, since I had gotten 2 spankings from Dean and a short spanking from Sam the night before.

Dean pushed the hem of the t-shirt up and then put his hand on my back. His hand fell several times on my panty-clad butt, but it was over quickly. He sat me up on his lap, and then he put his arms around me and held me tightly. I had started crying during the spanking, but when he held me it made me cry harder.

"Are you still mad at me, Dean?" I whispered.

"No," he said quietly. "Not anymore." He sighed deeply.

I felt his hands on my back and he rested his chin on my head for a moment. Then he let me up and got up.

"Pizza should be here soon," he said before he left the room.

A short time later Sam knocked on the door. "Come eat," he told me. I followed him out to the living room and sat down gingerly on the sofa. The pizza boxes were opened on the coffee table and he handed me a can of Coke.

"You can have _one_ soda," he said. He put a slice of pizza on a plate and handed it to me.

"You ready to watch our show?"

"But- but Dean said no TV," I reminded him hesitantly.

"He told me it's up to me. And I say it's okay," Sam smiled at me.

We ate the pizza and I drank some of my soda and we watched an episode of the cooking show that we always watched together. After I was finished eating I put my plate on the coffee table and then curled up closer to Sam. He put his arm along the back of the sofa.

Suddenly I turned to him, grabbing on to his plaid flannel shirt, and started crying. I leaned my head on his chest.

"Hey, what's this?" he asked quietly. He pulled me to sit on his lap and put his arms around me and held me tightly. I sobbed into his shirt for a long time, holding his shirt with one hand and putting the other arm around him and holding him.

"It's okay," he murmured. "You're okay now." He started stroking my hair back from my face slowly and repetitively, relaxing me.

"I don't know what's- what's wrong with me, Sam," my chest hitched as I tried to talk. "I feel—so jumbled up sometimes, I get really mad all of a sudden, but then- then everything gets tangled up in a ball in my chest and I can't- can't think straight."

"I think everyone goes through that," he told me, still speaking quietly. "You're on the road to becoming a teenager, and things are starting to change."

"Well if that's what being a teenager is like then I don't want any part of it," I said, and he laughed.

"You can be a little girl as long as you need to be," he said. He loosened his arms around me and I leaned back and looked up at him.

"Do you think Dean hates me?"

He looked concerned. "No, Aly, he could _never_ hate you. He's just- feeling stressed right now, he doesn't do well just staying put like this. He'd rather be on a case."

"He'd rather not be stuck at home dealing with his pain in the ass little sister," I said bitterly.

"I didn't say that, _you_ did. And _don't_ say ass, young lady." He tapped my nose with his forefinger.

He let me stay up to watch another episode and then it was time for me to go to bed. He hugged me and tucked me in.

~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~

In the morning it was just Sam and me.

"Where's Dean?" I asked worriedly, sitting at the table as Sam scrambled eggs at the kitchen counter. He turned on the burner.

"He probably, uh, stayed with a friend over night," Sam said, avoiding my eyes.

"Did he call?"

"No, he's a big boy, he can take care of himself," Sam poured the egg mixture into a pan.

"I hope he comes home soon," I fretted.

Sam set a plate of toast on the table. "Butter these, would you?"

I buttered the toast and put some on his plate and mine. He came over to the table with the pan of eggs and served some onto my plate and then some onto his. As he walked back to the stove, Dean came into the kitchen.

"Hey guys," he said lightly. He sat down next to me and pulled Sam's plate over in front of him and picked up a piece of toast.

Sam came over to the table and saw that Dean had taken his plate.

"Help yourself," Sam said dryly.

"Thanks Sammy, don't mind if I do," Dean replied breezily.

Sam walked back over to the fridge and took out the carton of eggs again and started scrambling more eggs.

He turned and look at Dean. "You're in a good mood. Good night last night?"

"You could say that, "Dean said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a roll of bills and set them on the table. "Had a couple good games of pool."

"Nice," Sam said. "You can buy us dinner."

Dean scoffed. "Yeah, in your dreams, Sam. Baby needs some work," He glanced at me. "Dad called me this morning. He'll be home tomorrow."

My stomach twisted up. "Is he- is he mad?" I asked nervously.

"Well, yeah, he's upset, but he's probably going to let your butt heal before he decides to blister it again," Dean said.

 _"Probably?"_ I swallowed nervously and felt tears come to my eyes. "I don't know if I want to be here when he comes home!" I said.

Sam brought a plate of eggs over to the table and sat down. "He's not going to punish you as soon as he gets in the door, Aly. You know that's not how he does things," he said gently, "He's going to be really happy to see you."

"You think so?" I asked.

"He always has been in the past, right?" Sam reassured me.

"Yeah," I said, looking down at my plate. I felt like I was going to cry.

Dean scooted his chair back from the table. "Aly," he said.

I looked at him.

He held his arm out and I got up and went to him. He pulled me to sit on his lap and hugged me tightly for a moment. Then he released me but kept his arm around my back.

"I'm sorry it's been rough between us for the past couple of days. I wanted to make sure that you know that I don't hate you," He turned my head and looked me in the eyes. "Okay? Sometimes I have to punish you, and sometimes I'm gonna get mad at you, but that doesn't mean that I hate you. You're my baby sister and I'll always love you no matter what, even after I've just blistered your ass six ways from Sunday."

I turned towards him and put my arms around him and started crying. I felt so relieved to hear him say that. He wasn't big on expressing his feelings, so I knew it had to be hard for him. And the fact that he was willing to deal with his discomfort told me how important it was to him. I felt better.

~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~

I didn't know it was possible to be happy and scared at the same time, but that's the way I felt when I saw Dad's truck in the pickup line at school on Monday.

I walked to his truck and climbed in and put my backpack on the floor. I turned to him and said, "Hi Daddy," and then I burst into tears. I felt his hand on my head for a moment and felt the car moving. Then he parked in the far end of the school parking lot. I heard him take off his seatbelt and he scooted over toward me on the bench seat and I felt his arms around me.

"What's all this, hm?" he said quietly.

"Are- are you mad at me because of school?" I asked tearfully.

"Let's talk about that later. Right now I'm just happy to see you. I missed you and I'm glad to be home," he pressed a kiss to my forehead. I put my arms around him and leaned my head into his chest, smelling his wood smoke and outdoors smell. We sat like that for a couple minutes, then he pulled back and said, "Better now?" He wiped my cheek with his thumb and I nodded.

He moved back behind the wheel and buckled in and started the truck. "You buckled?" he asked, and I did so.

"Aly, I don't want you to ever be scared that the first thing I'm going to do when I come back is punish you," he glanced at me as he drove. "First and foremost is that I'm glad to be home with my family."

"Okay," I said. I wiped my face on my sleeve.

"Where do you want to go to eat tonight?"

We had a tradition of going out to eat after Dad came back from a long hunt.

"I don't know," I said. "We had pizza over the weekend."

"I'll eat anything as long as it's not greasy diner food," he said.

~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~

Thursday, Report Cards came home. I handed Dad the envelope and he opened it. I watched his eyes scan the paper as he read it. His face got stern looking. He looked up at me and turned the paper around so I could see it.

"A 'D' in math." he said. "It that due to the suspension?"

"The vice- principal said her grade would drop one letter grade," Dean told him.

"So that means you were getting a 'C' in Math. What's going on with that, Aly? A 'C'?" Sam asked, frowning at me.

Dad looked in the envelope and took out another piece of folded paper. He opened it and read it and his face got even angrier.

He read out loud, "Student has not turned in 8 math homework assignments. Student has not had Interim signed by parent or guardian. Student has not had 2 failed math tests signed by parent or guardian." He raised his eyes to me. "Explain yourself," he said in a hard voice.

I squirmed. "Uh, I-I-"

"Wait, if you didn't turn all of those homeworks, that means that all those times I asked you if you had done your homework, you were _lying!"_ Sam said angrily. "To _both_ of us!" He gestured at Dean and himself. Sam was usually the one who dealt with my homework but Dean checked on me too sometimes.

"I'm sorry. I got behind because I didn't understand something and I just never caught up." I put my arms behind my back and stared at the rug.

"Why didn't you ask for help?" Sam asked me. "Ask the teacher or one of us!"

"Daddy wasn't here and you had those two big reports you had to do and Dean was out a lot...and I felt too embarassed to ask the teacher."

"That's no excuse, Alyson," Sam snapped.

Dad looked at the paper again. " _Two_ failed tests? _And_ an Interim? Dean, did you know about any of these?" Dad looked at him.

Dean shook his head. "Nope, haven't heard a _damn_ thing. It's been, 'Yeah, Dean, I'm done, everything is fine.' whenever I've asked," He glared at me. "And she never asked me to sign _anything._ "

Sam stepped over to me and took my upper arm. He turned me and leaned down so that his face was in my face. "Look at me, Alyson," he commanded sternly. "Don't you _ever-"_ SWAT! "lie to me-" SWAT! " about your homework again." SWAT SWAT!

He held my eyes intently while he was swatting my bottom and tears began to roll down my cheeks. He was so angry with me. "You got that?"

"Y-yes sir," I whispered. He straightened up and let me go.

Then I felt my arm grabbed again and Dean pulled me towards him. "That goes for me too, little girl," he said in a deep stern voice, and landed a couple hard swats to my already stinging butt. I sobbed as I stood there.

Dad said, "Go to your room and wait for me. It's time to deal with all of this," He held up the papers in his hand.

He came in in a few minutes, holding the hair brush. "I'm going to give you a spanking, with 10 with the hairbrush at the end for lying. And then another 10 for the suspension."

I swallowed nervously and started crying. "Daddy- I don't- please-"

"Alyson, this is not up for debate," He said in a no-nonsense voice. He sat down on the edge of the bed and beckoned me with his hand. I slid off of the bed and stood next to him.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," I said. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"Well, according to your brothers that's been happening a lot. You tried to run away after Dean punished you? Alyson, I'm surprised at you."

I felt my face get red with embarrassment and I bit my lip as tears came to my eyes. He reached over and tipped me over his knees, and then started to spank me. I gasped at the first volley of swats.

"You really need to start thinking before you act, young lady," he said sternly. "In school and at home, and then you wouldn't get into trouble as much. If you continue to be impulsive, you're going to keep ending up in this position."

His hand continued to fall as he spoke, and then he reached under me to unsnap my jeans. It took a few moments for him to tug them down, and then he pulled my panties down too, all the way to my knees.

"I'm very disappointed in your grades and the fact that you let things go the way you did, and lied about it," he said, and then he started to spank me again. I flinched and cried out, because it always hurt so much more on the bare. After he had thoroughly warmed my butt, I felt him lean over and figured he was picking up the brush.

"And you _know_ how I feel about lying, young lady," his voice was deep and stern. The hard wood of the brush cracked against my sore bottom, and I cried out each time it smacked me.

I was sobbing loudly as he moved one knee slightly to tilt me further forward over his lap. Then he brought the hairbrush down again, and this set of swats fell just on the spot where butt meets thigh, and then he laid the last few right on the tops of my thighs. I was howling and kicking by that time. He held me there until my crying had quieted down to just hitching sobs every once in a while, and then he sat me up, holding me so that my bottom was between his knees. He put his arms around me and held me.

"Alyson, I don't want to hear about this happening ever again," he told me. "No more suspensions, no more lying about homework, no more hiding things. You have three people who love you and want you to do the best you can in school. You come to us and ask for help. Is that clear?"

"Y-yes s-sir," I sobbed as my chest heaved. I put my arms around him and he hugged me tightly.

"I'm going to be home for the next few weeks, so I'll be here to help you with your homework and whatever else you need," he told me. "I want to make sure you get back on track with school and everything."

"Okay, Daddy," I snuggled into his chest. I felt better, knowing that my brothers didn't hate me and that Daddy was going to be here for a while. Hopefully I would be able to stay our of trouble.

 **EPILOGUE: VINDICATION**

About 2 weeks after report cards had come out, I got called to the vice principal's office toward the end of the day. Of course, the class all said, "Ooooh, she's in trouble!"

I had no idea of what was going to happen, and just remembering the last time I had gone there made me really nervous. Was I in trouble for something? Haley hadn't been in school for a few days, so I figured it didn't have anything to do with her. Was Dean going to be there again? What if he was mad at me? Daddy had been home this whole time, what if _he_ was going to be at the office?

I followed the secretary down the hallway to Mr. Weber's office. My mouth was dry and my stomach was twisting in a knot. He stood up as I came in the room and showed me to a chair in front of the desk. Mrs. Murray, the guidance counselor, was sitting in a chair next to his desk. She was holding a pad of paper in her lap and a pen.

Mr. Weber sat down. He folded his hands and looked at me.

"You're probably wondering why you're here," he said. "Don't worry, you're not in trouble."

I exhaled, not realizing I had been holding my breath.

He cleared his throat. "Recently, it was discovered that Haley...had been stealing the answer keys to the teacher's tests for some time now. She admitted that she had put the answer key in your binder."

I felt tears come to my eyes as relief flooded me, and tried to blink them away.

"Your teacher had graded your test anyway, and you got a 95% on it. She told me that she will remove the zero that you had gotten for cheating, and replace it with the 'A'. She also told me that your father has been working with you to make up all the missed homework, and she is going to allow you to turn that work in as well, and that will bring your math grade up."

I started crying a little bit, and I tried to wipe the tears out of my eyes. He handed me the tissue box. "Thank you, sir," I said.

"It has also come to our attention that Haley had... bullied a few people in your grade. Some students came forward and talked to Mrs. Murray about their experiences. I know that you had mentioned that Haley had been mean to you in the past. Mrs. Murray is here to listen if you'd like to talk about what happened."

"Whatever you feel comfortable with, honey," said Mrs. Murray. I glanced at her and she smiled at me. I folded my hands together on my lap and looked at them. I didn't know where to start.

"Well, she, um, she said I was a gross tomboy and that I didn't know how to fix my hair or put on makeup or anything because I live in a houseful of men." I said.

"What does that mean?" Mrs. Murray asked.

"My mother died when I was a baby, and I live with my dad and my two older brothers. I don't wear barrettes or hairbands or anything because I just don't like stuff in my hair."

"I didn't know that about your mother. I'm so sorry to hear that, honey," Mrs. Murray put her hand on mine and squeezed.

"We don't have a lot of money so I don't wear any of the clothes that are trendy or anything because we can't afford them. And she always has new clothes and shoes and purses and likes to show them off. She would make comments about how my clothes look worn out and old. She would make fun of me because she and her friends would talk about the newest computer games and tv shows, and I didn't know what they were talking about, and because I always had a book. She would get jealous of me when I got good grades in class, because a lot of the time I had a higher grade than her. She thought she was the smartest student in the class and wanted to be the top student. She would say that she didn't see how someone who was so poor could be as smart as me."

Mrs. Murray was writing everything down that I said. She stopped writing and looked at me. "I'm sorry that she said all those things to you, Alyson. Is there anything else?"

"No, just that she had all the grownups fooled. She was nice when they were around, but in the bathroom and the hallways she could be really mean, to lots of kids."

Mr. Weber stood up. "All right. If there's anything else, you can come back and talk to Mrs. Murray again. Give this to your father," He handed me an envelope. "You can go back to class now."

Dad met me at the bus stop. He looked at me carefully as I walked to him.

"Are you okay, Aly? Did something happen?" he asked me.

"I had to go to the vice principal's office," I said. "But not because I was in trouble," I added quickly.

He took my hand and we started walking home.

"The girl who said I cheated got in trouble," I said. "She was the one taking the answers to the teacher's tests, and she admitted that she tried to get me in trouble."

"Really?" Dad said.

We went into the house and Sam came into the room.

"Guess what, Aly," he said. "There's a big scandal going around the high school right now. Apparently that girl that said you cheated, Haley? Her mother was the president of the PTA and she was just caught embezzling money from them."

"What's that mean?" I asked.

"It means she stole money from the PTA and used it for herself," Daddy explained.

"And her older brother, who is in my grade, was caught with a bunch of answer keys, he's been stealing them and selling them to kids for money this whole year. He would sneak into school after hours because his mother had a key."

"Haley got in trouble for that too," I said. "The vice principal wanted to talk to me today and he told me that Haley had done the same thing and she admitted that she put the answer key in my binder to try and get me in trouble," I opened my backpack and took out my folder and gave Dad the envelope that Mr. Weber had given me. I watched as he opened it and read it.

He looked at me. "It's a formal apology from the school and an acknowledgement that you didn't cheat and that your grade will change."

"That's great!" Sam came over to me and hugged me.

"Uh, Aly-" Dean came over to me. He looked embarrassed. "I need to apologize to you...I thought you _had_ cheated at first, I didn't believe you, and I thought that Sam was just taking your side," He looked at me sheepishly. "I was too hard on you and I'm sorry." He held his arms open to me.

"It's okay, Dean," I said, and I stepped towards him. He hugged me tightly and I felt secure in his arms. For once, something in my life had worked out in the end. I knew that my Dad and my brothers loved me and believed in me.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello Dear Readers! If this is your first time reading one of my fanfics, please check out my profile for more stories with Alyson Winchester. The main story is called 'The Adventures of Alyson Winchester', and there is now a sequel called 'Winchester Interrupted: The Further Adventures of Alyson Winchester'. There are also several one-shots about Aly at different ages. I hope you enjoy them- please leave me a review and let me know what you like!**


End file.
